


Tick Tock

by Feenie



Category: Disgaea (Games), HetaOni, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shin Megami Tensei, Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Time-Traveler's Association. How many loops have you gone through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> You know, there's something about uploading this on today that makes me laugh. Ah well. And I chose not to include the Doctor because this is for time loopers, not travelers.

The Time-Traveler’s Association. An odd little club filled with odd little people. And apparently a talking penguin doll…thing.

To be honest, it wasn’t even an actual group of time travelers. These people could somehow just go back through time, retaining their memories, but never forward. And it was always at a set destination in time.

The penguin thing had suggested the name when they had all somehow first met. While a few had better ideas later on, it seemed appropriate, at the time, to call themselves time travelers. They weren’t fond of opening up to each other at first, minus a few who seemed to know each other.

Eventually, though, as time went on, they began to open up to one another. The Prinny (preferred to be called Icelo) had obtained a watch that would let him go back in time to prevent a supposed assassination of his boss. Homura, ‘Italy’ (a few people still didn’t believe that was his name) and Rintaro were going back to save the ones precious to them.

The ones wearing the strange garb (Rintaro thought they were strange in his opinion) had no idea why they kept going back, but had decided to use it to try to save the people they were friends, but every time they went back, things just didn’t seem to get better.

For all but the Prinny, time was cruel. They always saw the ones they wanted to keep safe slip away. They always failed at what they had set out to do. And it hurt.

"If I could have convinced him a better world could have been made…"

"It’s my fault they’re both dead…!"

"I failed again…how many loops does this make it?"

"Laharl exploded again, dood…"

"I destroyed the world this time…"

Dead silence finally filled the room after some upwards of what had to be 100 loops for some of them. Flynn was shaking, Maya looked on the verge of a breakdown, Homura was no longer that shy girl she once was, Rintaro and the Prinny looked tired, Keiji could barely hold back tears…

"…why? Why do we keep failing? Are we just destined to fail every single time?" Hibiki wondered, trying to break the silence.

"I don’t know, and I don’t care! I just want this stupid loop to end! I don’t want to be a general of Lucifer’s damned army anymore, I just want to go home!" Naoki shouted.

"Naoki, calm down please, dood…" Icelo tried to soothe.

"Why should I? All I do is fail to bring back the world I want! I just…I don’t want to be a demon anymore…!" Naoki admitted.

"I don’t want to kill Issachar, Walter, Jonathan or Isabeau…I just want peace…I just want them all to live…" Flynn mumbled.

"…then we should…we should fight for those futures, shouldn’t we?" Serph questioned.

"How? We’ve all gone back so many times…what alternative is there?" Aleph wondered.

"We fight for those futures this time. Flynn…you can keep Issachar from reading that book. Minato, Minako…you two can find another way to defeat Nyx. Italy…you have to smash the clocks to get out of there, and…and tell your friends. There has to be some hope for us all…"

The sound of a bell ringing echoed through the room, and a few people sighed.

"Here we go again. Let us pray there’s an ending to this loop this time…"

No one returned to the mysterious little room after they had vanished from it.


End file.
